


Pertinent Questions

by hevans814



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Tsukishima Kei, Short One Shot, The setting is so beautiful, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima is happy to witness it, Yamaguchi grows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevans814/pseuds/hevans814
Summary: Kei could hear Yamaguchi’s smile as he leaned towards Kei’s face, inspecting. Kei steadfastly looked forward, choosing that moment to adjust his glasses with his hand in front of his face.“You’re blushing.”“No.”“Yes you are. I see it.”“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Pertinent Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is... my first finished fanfic...

Yamaguchi rested gently against the fence and gazed out over the landscape, watching the sun creep slowly over the mountains. He was so calm and strong now. Kei felt honored to witness who he had become. Eyes passing serenely over the landscape, Yamaguchi spoke quietly. 

“Oh, you know I like you, right, Tsukki?” His voice was even and sure. 

“Aah, what?” Kei flustered quietly. He felt heat where before the damp mid-morning air had been chilly on his cheekbones. 

What a striking role reversal from where they were two years ago. Kei imagined that if Yamaguchi had confessed then, he would have been all flustered, looking at the ground, a blushing mess. Who was the mess now?

Yamaguchi added on after a moment, “Yep. I really admire you. I kinda feel like I always have, y’know. I care about you always, even when you’re being difficult.” He joked with a lighter tone, scrunching up his nose. 

Kei listened to the sounds of bees buzzing and in the distance, birds calling out to one another from high trees. The breeze blew the tall grass just beyond the fence. It was Kei’s favorite sound. The clouds were large and shining in the bright sky. A butterfly landed on the fence next to Kei’s hand. 

Yamaguchi finished his sweep across the landscape and his eyes fell gently onto Kei, like a Roomba docking at its home base. He smiled fondly, easily, and Kei turned his head away, pretending like he was looking at the mountains.

“Ah,” Kei said eloquently. The pure, honest emotion was shining through on Yamaguchi’s face. He was just so open. Kei couldn’t look right at him. 

“Tsukki, are you blushing?” Yamaguchi still spoke softly, and Kei wondered if he felt the same gentle weight of the beautiful scene around them, asking them to be hushed, to not break the ambiance.

Kei could hear Yamaguchi’s smile as he leaned towards Kei’s face, inspecting. Kei steadfastly looked forward, choosing that moment to adjust his glasses with his hand in front of his face.

“You’re blushing.”

“No.”

“Yes you are. I see it.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Ahh, just like old times,” Yamaguchi gave a short laugh, and stretched his arms up high, leaning to the left and the right. Kei had a passing urge to jab him in the stomach, but of course he didn’t. 

Yamaguchi spoke again, as if continuing a conversation that they hadn’t been having.

“Should we go down to the corner store? I’ll buy you a strawberry soda.”

Kei didn’t respond right away, and let the question sit in the air. He kind of wanted to see how long he could get this one single moment to last. A moment before they walked back down to the town and life came charging back like a freight train. A moment in which he could just be, here, in this absolutely gorgeous place, with the person he could truly say he cared for. Before they graduated, before Kei and Yamaguchi got to walk home holding hands, before Kei had the chance to prove how awkward of a boyfriend he would be, and how caring Yamaguchi would be, before Kei got teased by Hinata, of all people, for having heart eyes when Yamaguchi ran drills, before things changed, before nothing really changed, Kei wanted to take it all in. 

“Well, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked at him expectantly, a goofy smile creeping onto his face. Kei loved it.

“Yes.” Kei let his face fall into a full smile. He finally looked to Yamaguchi.

Yes. Just yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feel free to visit me on twitter @kickvoltron  
> Let me know if you want more<3


End file.
